1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output signal measuring apparatus for a multiple frequency oscillator and output signal measuring and correcting methods therefor, and in particular, to an improved output signal measuring apparatus for a multiple frequency oscillator and output signals measuring and correcting methods therefor which are capable of accurately and rapidly measuring a signal from each terminal of a multiple frequency oscillator while minimizing the measuring and correcting time by automatically performing a correction which is needed to the measurement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the multiple frequency oscillator which is used in a satellite system processes various kinds of frequencies due to the changes in the frequency use and communication allocation method. Therefore, when measuring the output frequencies and characteristics of all terminals of the multiple frequency oscillator for increasing the reliability of the satellite system, the measuring equipment which is needed for measuring each item must be manually connected. Therefore, considerable measuring time is required due to complicated measuring processes, and it is difficult to perform a measurement within a predetermined time.
In particular, in the case of a conventional RF/microwave, even when devices which have the identical design specification are fabricated based on the frequency characteristic, a big difference still occurs in their characteristics.
Therefore, when measuring all devices, since there are many different measuring items with respect to the device such as a frequency oscillator, considerable measuring time and a high measuring cost are required. Therefore, mass production is not achieved.
Furthermore, recently, as the personal communication system has advanced in the art, and the mass production of a Low Earth Orbit (LEO) for accomplishing this is becoming a reality, mass production of RF/microwave devices and an advanced measuring technique are desperately needed.